Z-Moves
To use a Z-move, you must have a Z-accessory and be wearing it and your Pokemon must have a Z-crystal as its held item. Each Z-move lists a condition, and the move you're using that crystal with must meet the condition. If it does, you can spend a kudo once per trainer per battle to use a Z-move, adding the Z-crystal's effect to the move's other effects. Most Z-moves are automatic crits, but read carefully as some are not. As part of using a Z-move, the Pokemon and trainer need to strike a series of coordinated poses to build up power. If you as the player act out these poses in a dramatic fashion, roll a d6. On a 6, you regain the kudo you spent. Common Z-moves These moves will be useful in many situations. You may need to hand your group more than one of each. Basic Boon Condition: Any Move That Can Crit This does not require the Pokemon to hold a Z-crystal to use, and it does not require a kudo. The move automatically crits. Assistium-Z: Serendipitous Solution Condition: Any Move Used to Assist If your Pokemon is using a move on a skill test, you can add 1d60 to the result. This is usually but not necessarily used outside of battle. Breakneck Blitz Condition: Any Move The user may move a number of spaces equal to 1/10 their speed total in addition to any spaces they would normally be able to move for the. The move automatically crits. Double Down Condition: Any Move Use the same move twice. If you are using a melee move, you may only dash once. If you are using a move that grants a status effect, the GM may allow you to have the same benefits or penalties stack even if they would not normally. If the move being used is difficult, it is still used twice before being burnt out. Neither move automatically crits. All-Out Pummeling Condition: Melee Move Motions: flex arms upward, flex arms downward, make a punching motion Add the user's strength total to the damage dealt by the move, and the move automatically crits. Ultimate Will Condition: Ranged Move Add the user's mind total to the damage dealt by the move, and the move automatically crits. Power to the Max Condition: Self Move or Move That Empowers Someone Else The target of this move gets the user's Mind EV added as bonus HP, even above its maximum HP. It is also cleared of all negative status effects and is able to reuse all burnt out moves. If the user is healing itself, it can use this move regardless of how many status effects are on it. Devastation Blast Condition: Ranged Move The move now affects all targets within a certain distance from the targeted square. The user may choose to set that distance at any number of spaces less than its range. This move automatically crits against enemies only, but it still affects allies normally. If the ranged move already affects multiple spaces, you can increase the blast radius beyond that up your range. Moves that affect all targets along a line are not compatible with this Z-move. Boom, Headshot! Condition: Ranged Move That Affects a Single Target The user of this move may target any single enemy on the field, regardless of distance and automatically crit. Hyperion Beam Condition: Ranged Move This converts any ranged move into a move that affects all targets along a line and it automatically crits. If you use this along with a move that already affects all targets along a line, it now also affects all spaces adjacent to all spaces along that line. Furthermore, the beam length extends to the edge of the map. Roll to crit, but if you fail, choose one target along the original line; this move crits against that target. Uncommon Z-moves These moves are just as powerful as the common ones, maybe slightly more, but they apply in fewer situations, and the party will probably only need one. Orbital Friendship Cannon Condition: Ranged Move Motions: making a heart motion, point to the sky, fist to the ground You and all allies may each spend one friendship point. Each FP spent adds 1d60 damage to the attack. The move also automatically crits. Suplex Slammer Condition: Melee Move This converts any move into a harsh pin. Every time the target fails a strength save, it takes the full effect of the move. The pin is inflicted without a possibility to miss or crit. Fated Blow Condition: Any Move This move affects all valid targets for it, and automatically crits. It bypasses all type resistances, defensive status effects, and all other means to prevent its effects. The target does not get any save and the damage cannot be reduced by any means. This attack also bypasses all status effects. Chaos in Heaven Condition: Ranged Move The chosen move affects every target on the field, friend or foe. This is a form of weather that lasts for an instant, clearing any other weather that may have been in play. Swirling Blast Condition: Ranged Attack That Affects Multiple Spaces The power of this attack swirls and weaves around all allied Pokemon. The move crits against all enemy targets within the blast effect, but ignores any allies the user wishes to spare. Spread the Love Condition: A Beneficial Move All allies on the field gain the benefits of the move you chose. Adapt and Survive Condition: A Self Move The user gains an ability of their choice in addition to the other benefits of the move. This ability cannot be Gargantuan. If the elite 4 have been beaten, the user gains another ability or may choose gargantuan as the only ability this grants. The abilities gained last for the remainder of combat. Unthinkable Curse Condition: Any Offensive Move The move used automatically crits. Additionally, the target burns out a number of moves equal to the user's mind EV divided by 10, chosen by the user. Alternate Z-Moves These Z-moves reward the player for doing things that don't enhance the battle. In essence, they allow the player to get a reward for making combat more challenging. Bond Breaker Condition: Any Move that Harms an Enemy Every relationship has its baggage, and bond breaker can dredge that up. The targets lose all friendship points. If they had no friendship points already, they may run away or chose to join the other side. This move automatically crits. Jackpot Condition: Any Move The user rolls 2d6 and if they are doubles, rolls another d6. If this matches the original pair, they keep rolling d6's until a number that doesn't match comes up. Then they multiply the total by $1,000. The battle winner gets that much money. Friendship points, as always, allow for rerolls. The move used does not automatically crit. Siphon Power Condition: Any Move That Damages a Single Target The user chooses one of the target's stats and the target's EV is lowered by 10. The user trains the same stat a number of times equal to 1/10 the opponent's total in that stat. The move used does not automatically crit. Soul Siphon Condition: Any Move That Affects a Single Target The user chooses one of the target's moves. The target forgets it and the user immediately learns it. This allows the user to learn moves it would otherwise be incapable of learning. The move does not automatically crit. Streak of Awesomeness Condition: Self Move The user heals HP equal to 10 times its current FP, and then fills its FP. Then it regains the use of all burnt out moves. The move used crits on the off chance that is applicable.